Increasingly, televisions are used to display interactive content. For example, primary devices such as game consoles, digital video recorders (DVR), and the televisions will present web browser interfaces and media selection interfaces that can require complex navigation. In particular, these interfaces may require a user to scroll various selectable objects and to select an object. The interfaces may also require textual input.